


Oh, How a Little Rouge Changes You

by SkyWrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy Rouge, Antagonism, F/F, Humor, Makeover, Makeup, Slightly Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Getting ready for their dates, Rouge has a wonderful idea.What if they swap outfits? How would it feel?Amy reluctantly agrees.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Oh, How a Little Rouge Changes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintkupocream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkupocream/gifts).



> Written as a request from MintKupoCream on Tumblr! 
> 
> The request was Amy and Rouge give each other makeovers, so why not go with that new Amy Rouge character swap type trend? It's still trendy right? I hope that's what you meant. 
> 
> I wanted to write another simple and quick fic, but I forgot to time myself here. I believe it took about 3-4 hours to write and edit this time. Hope you enjoy!

“Little obsessive, aren’t you?” Rouge commented, looking over Amy’s pictures of Sonic around the apartment. Amy only had a few posters! And a few pictures. Maybe a couple plates and some mugs. So what?

“Ugh, are you really one to talk?” Amy was busy working on her eyelashes, staring at Rouge through the mirror with a glare. “I’m sure you have gems and pictures of jewels all over your place.”

To Amy’s surprise, Rouge let out a fang filled laugh. “Never said it was a bad thing.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Why are you here anyway?”

She grinned. “For our date!”

Amy didn’t even flinch. She knew Rouge was trying to press her buttons. “It’s a double date. It was the only way I could get Sonic to join me.”

Rouge shrugged. “Same with my idiot.” Did she mean Knuckles? Or Shadow? Amy couldn’t remember who Rouge planned to go with.

“My point is, you didn’t need to come here,” Amy said, not hiding her disdain. “And the fact that you know my address isn’t comforting.”

“Oh, please.” Rouge waved it off. “Wouldn’t it look much better for our dates if we arrived together?” Unsurprisingly, Rouge didn’t comment on the whole breach of privacy detail. It was obvious, Amy figured. She was a spy, a thief, and pretty much just not a trustworthy person.

“I guess,” Amy sighed. It was hard to focus with that bat watching her put on make up. It usually wasn’t hard to keep her mind on Sonic, but the way she just stared with those fangs…

“How about I help you get ready, hm?” Rouge asked. Her voice was sweet, but as always there was a hint of sarcasm or maybe just playfulness. Either way, Amy hated that she couldn’t get a read on Rouge.

“I’ll do just fine on my own, thanks.”

Rouge took a step closer, black wings beating at her back silently. “Oh, come on, let’s have some fun with it. I didn’t peg you for a prudish type with the way you dress.”

Amy finally turned around to face her, an obvious scowl across her face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rouge pointed the tip of her finger around Amy’s torso and legs, fangs still splayed out in a smirk. “You’re always running around in that little tutu of yours. It doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“It’s not a tutu!” Amy stood up and stomped her boot on the floor. Ugh, her downstairs neighbor was going to complain again. Where did she leave her hammer? “And, once again, you’re one to talk! Running around in…” Amy pointed back at Rogue this time, squinting as she tried to think of the right words. “That!...” Failure. “With your boobs hanging out!” Gottem! Sort of…

Yet, for whatever reason, Rogue only smirked more. “And, once again,” she said in a light mocking tone. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

“Then what _are_ you saying?” Amy growled. Seriously, where was her hammer?! She was never one to misplace it! She gasped. No way… that bat couldn’t have…

“I’m not as mysterious and two-faced as you think, girl,” Rouge said, bringing in another chair to sit next to Amy. “I want to do your makeup.” She patted the chair Amy was previously sitting in. “To make it fair, I’ll let you do me after. How about that?”

Amy scowled. Did everything Rouge said have to be some kind of innuendo? Was that really how she wanted to present herself? What did men see in her?

“Fine,” she said through a sigh. “But if I don’t like it, I’m not keeping it, all right?” Why was she even agreeing to this? It’d get Rouge out of her hair, and well… having another girl around for makeup wasn’t so bad. Don’t get Amy wrong, Cream was great! A sweet girl! But, well, she was too young to really talk about this stuff.

“Perfect!” Rouge practically clapped her hands together. What? Amy expected this bat to be too good for like… happiness. “Now just sit still and let Rouge get to work, okay? I’ve got my own.” She began reaching through her pockets. (She had pockets on that thing?! What?!)

“Wait, you carry all that makeup on you and in your pockets?” Amy almost sputtered.

“My name’s Rouge, honey, of course I do.” She pulled out one last bit of makeup equipment from her more ‘secret’ pocket. It was her boobs. Of course. Amy sighed. At least it wasn’t from any other ‘secret’ pockets…

“I guess.” Amy rolled her eyes again.

“Don’t roll your eyes,” Rouge commanded. Amy was ready to yell. “I need you to keep your eyes still while I work.” Okay fine that made sense. “Now, look directly into my eyes, okay?”

Amy wanted to yell again! But she didn’t. She kept the scream puffed up in her cheeks as she glared into Rouge’s eyes. Stupid teal, glittering like gems. Even her eyes had to look like jewels, didn’t they?! Oh, and she looked so smug, her face so close.

Rouge could have easily poked Amy’s eyes, too! What if she did that?! She was a trained spy! A killer! Did Amy do anything to upset the government lately?... She did drop a bunch of apples at the grocery store that one time and blame it on a little kid… Are grocery stores government funded?

“You make some amazing faces when you’re thinking,” Rouge said with a laugh. “It’s a shame you don’t do it very much.”

Make amazing faces? Amy makes plenty of faces and they’re all cute and beautiful-

“Hey!!” Amy finally figured out what she meant, her cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment.

“Oh, see, now _that’s_ perfect!” Rouge said, her fangs glittering with giggles. “So cute.”

“I’m not stupid!” Amy yelled.

Rogue’s huge ears twitched, and she finally frowned. “Yes, I know. I was teasing. Shh.”

“I’ll yell if I want!! It’s my home!”

Again, Amy got the reaction she so desperately wanted. Wait… desperately? Rouge flinched, her floppy ears going into overdrive. Those fangs of hers grit together in pain.

“Okay, yes, I’m sorry, now please shut up.” She rubbed her fingers into her temples.

Amy smirked, happy to finally be the smug one. Boy did it feel good to make Rouge break like that. A government spy! A famous thief! And she gets upset by a little yelling. Ha! Maybe Amy should be a super cool thief…

“Finished up your eyes,” Rouge said cheerfully. “You’re looking gorgeous already. Now let me see those lips…” She stuck her hand into the cluttered pile of makeup tools, pulling out some lipstick.

Amy frowned at the way she phrased that. “Fine,” she said, keeping quiet. She’d be quiet only for this! Messing up lipstick could be catastrophic…

“No, no, that won’t do.” Rouge shook her head, but that annoying smirk was back on her face. “You need to make a kissy face, you know? If you want me to get your lips.”

“I-I know how to make a kissy face.” Amy scrunched up her face too much. She could do this herself! She didn’t need Rouge making her feel nervous and weird! Ugh!

“No, that’s still no good, I’ll never do you right if you look like that.” Rouge was grinning so much! Amy’s heart pounded like an angry hammer beating against her chest. Stupid! “You know how to kiss, right?”

“Of course I do!” Amy screamed. Rouge flinched backwards satisfyingly, the grin she wore falling. Oh, that felt good.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Rouge sighed and moved her face closer to Amy’s. She was determined. “Like this.” She closed her eyes for some reason, her lips closing together, so close, so shiny. What a pretty shade of pink! Amy had never noticed before.

“O-okay. Like this?” Amy took a deep breath for some reason, not quite sure why she needed to. She pressed her lips together.

Rouge opened one eye, the teal thing gleaming along with her fangs. “That’s close. Why don’t you just pretend I’m Sonic, hm? Like you’re going to kiss him.”

Huh? Kiss Sonic? Well Amy had plenty of experience with that! … Pretending to kiss him that is. So just… pretend Rouge is Sonic! Easy enough. Just pretend!

It was one of her fantasies after all. Under the starlight sky, maybe on a bright green hill, sitting under a lone tree looking over the city together… Sonic moves in close, his lips so shiny and pink, his teal eyes shimmering mischievously, enough to make her shiver. He leans in close, his breath so sweet and intoxicating, like honey, and Amy moves in and…

“There, that’s perfect,” Rouge whispered, her sweet breath beating on Amy’s lips. “Hold that pose.”

Amy gulped.

* * *

“Do I seriously have to wear this, too? I thought you were just doing my makeup.”

“I said makeover, honey. Your ears are really too small, aren’t they?”

“You absolutely did not say makeover, and my ears are just fine, thank you.”

“Does it really matter what I said? We’re doing it now.”

“I hate the way you say things.”

“Just put it on, come on!”

“It’s probably all sweaty and gross!”

“Oh please, do I really look like I’m sweaty and gross?”

“It’s skintight, Rouge, and you do like… spy things and backflips and stuff in this. It has _got_ to be sweaty.”

“You can be so hurtful. I wash the blood off, I promise.”

“I wasn’t worried about blood! What!”

“That’s a joke! Maybe!”

“Ugh, whatever. I guess it smells and looks fine...”

“I’ve barely had time to wear it today, so yes!”

“I’m not going outside with this.”

“That’s fine! Although, I feel pretty happy with how you did me.”

“Can you stop talking like that?”

“No.” She said it so pleasantly.

Amy walked out of the closet and back into her bedroom shakily. It wasn’t that she was nervous! It was just hard to walk in these steel-toed heels! They were so heavy! She looked into the mirror, finally allowed a chance to see Rouge’s work.

!!!

Amy nearly screeched. So much eye shadow! So much lipstick! And so much… er… rouge! Well, of course there would be rouge wouldn’t there… Amy looked like a hussy! That didn’t even factor into the outfit yet. The big heart piece over her chest barely fit. Cold air breathed into it way too easily. It was too loose!

“Ah, let me just fix that,” Rouge said, stomping behind Amy in her big red boots. She pulled something tight, zipped something up, and Amy felt the heart constrict over her chest.

“T-this is just a ploy to make me feel bad about my body isn’t it?” Amy hissed, still staring at her Rouge-ified form. “Just because I don’t have your… your assets.”

“Aw, don’t say that, honey. Every woman has assets. Some are just different than others. I think you look amazing.”

Amy looked back at the big pink heart on her chest. Now that it was fitting better, it did look pretty decent… Hearts were certainly Amy’s aesthetic. Plus, it made her chest feel a bit bigger, which she wasn’t complaining. Oh, and that teal eye shadow really did highlight her eyes didn’t it? She looked so much more expressive…

“One last thing,” Rouge said cheerfully.

Amy couldn’t take her eyes off herself. Wow! If she lowered her eyelids a bit, she looked so sultry and seductive! When Rouge just stuffed something in her mouth, Amy barely had a chance to complain.

“What the, hey!” Amy growled, her mouth feeling a little clunky and sharp.

“I think you should be saying ‘fang you’ instead!” Rouge chuckled. Terrible! Barely even sounds like thank you.

But when Amy saw herself scowl, the fangs glimmering dangerously, she couldn’t help but gasp. She messed with her expressions a little, pulling at her lips, smiling and frowning. “Wow…”

“Oooh, now you look so edgy! Sexy but still cute! I’m definitely a fan of edgy.”

“You just like it because I look like you,” Amy said confidently, standing up straight. Something about all this felt so liberating. She paused. “Wait, why do you have fake fangs on you?”

“Just in case!”

“… You planned this didn’t you?” Amy’s voice practically dripped through the fangs. Something inside her burned up.

“Who, me? Do I really look like the scheming type?”

Amy turned around, ready to scream, ‘ _You do!_ ’ and give Rouge another satisfying blast of her voice, but she had forgotten Rouge changed too.

That bat was wearing Amy’s dress! … Amy did have more than a few laying around, and she did agree to it, and also it’s better than wearing nothing but…

“Well? What do you think?” Rouge asked, fluttering her eyelids cutely, making an overly girly pose. She flaunted the red dress, her pretty white underwear all too visible and all too… big. Her butt was bigger than Amy’s too! Whatever!

Not to mention Rouge’s chest could barely be contained by Amy’s dress. It wasn’t tight, exactly, but it certainly showed her off. Maybe even more than Rouge’s actual outfit. Still, with those big red boots and long curly eyelashes, she somehow looked… cute?

“You look okay.”

“Oh, come on!” Rouge pouted, stamping her boot into the floor. Someone yelled downstairs.

“Stop whining!”

Rouge, even between her pouts, managed a smirk. “I can’t help it. Seems its not just your style that rubbed off on me.”

“I don’t whine,” Amy said harshly, fangs clicking together.

“Oh? But you do. And you get so angry when you do!” Rouge put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed in mock annoyance.

She was just teasing Amy. Always teasing. She was so pleased with herself, so confident. Like Amy couldn’t do that.

“At least I’m not always acting like I’m sooo sexy,” Amy said with a pleasing sigh, flipping her hair and stretching her powerful legs.

Rouge’s eyes glimmered again, her dress moving side to side as she rocked her hips cutely behind her. “Is that how I am? Please tell me more! I’m you and I’m too stupid to understand after all.”

Amy’s eyebrows twitched and her tongue brushed against the fangs painfully. She moved to Rouge, her newfound heels bringing her just a little taller than that bat. Rouge’s black wings beat slowly again, fluttering cutely with the bright red dress she wore.

Amy would show her just what Rouge was like. Would give Rouge a taste of her own medicine. She knew just how to. She leaned in close to Rouge’s big ears and whispered, “Make a kissy face for me, cutie.”

Rouge practically fell over herself jumping backwards. Her wings were blowing a light breeze against Amy’s hair now, only adding fuel to the fire. “Y-you certainly are getting into character, aren’t you?” Her breath came out in a huff, ears twitching like crazy.

Another fire burned in Amy’s chest. This power… Her tongue flicked against the fangs; she couldn’t help it. It was something new, something strange in her mouth. She smirked over Rouge’s flustered form. Was this what it felt like? Was this all it took to make a government spy lose her composure? Or was it something else? Was she just pretending too?

Did it matter?

“Keep calling me stupid,” Amy threatened lowly, her lips so close to Rouge’s ear.

Even though her wings beat, even though her ears twitched, and even though her face was as red as Amy’s dress, Rouge furrowed her eyebrows angrily. “Or what?”

A challenge, huh?

Amy pushed her little form onto the bed, a frightened yelp escaping Rouge’s dainty lips. The fire in her chest burned, it screamed, it demanded. Amy climbed over Rouge’s fallen body, tongue still flicking at her new fangs. She leaned down close, her heart nearly against Rouge’s.

“Make a kissy face.”

Rouge huffed, her wings blowing cool air against Amy’s hot face. “Why should I? We’re not doing make up anymore.” 

Amy smirked, the fangs sticking tiny needles of pain in her tongue. “Why? Can’t do it anymore? Don’t you know how to kiss?”

“I know how to kiss just fine,” Rouge said, her voice coming out in a breathless whisper.

“I don’t believe you.” Amy moved in closer, her hot breath mixing with Rouge’s sweet gasping ones. “Prove it. Look, I can do it.” She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together lightly. She felt the wind against her face.

“What about the date?” Rouge asked shakily, but Amy knew that bat didn’t care.

“Screw them.”

* * *

Sonic tapped his shoes impatiently against the Station Square Café floor. He looked up at the clock for the two-hundredth time in the past five minutes. Then, he angrily looked down to the sight he hated even more: Shadow’s crossed arms and closed eyes sitting across the table.

“Where the hell are they?!” Sonic shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

“Why would I know?” Shadow growled. He didn’t tap his stupid jet-shoes against the floor, but Sonic could tell he was irritated. For one, he was always irritated, and two, his fingers were digging into his arms.

“There is no way Amy actually stood _me_ up,” Sonic said, talking with his hands like a maniac. “After all her constant chasing, after I finally agree to it?! Her whole character is wanting me, isn’t it?!”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I’m more upset that Rouge is late, _again_. She always does this; I don’t know why I bothered.”

A light bell jingled as the doors to the café opened. Heavy shoes walked in, followed by a confident sigh.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Sonic and Shadow both turned to the voice, one actually almost smiling, and the other scowling a little less. Their faces quickly fell back into irritation, if not more, as they saw who it was.

“I made _sure_ to count the perfect amount of change before I left the island so I could take the bus, right? I give the bus driver the perfect amount, _I made sure_ , and the driver has the gall to say I’m short! Me! So anyway I start punching-”

“ **Shut up, Knuckles!** ” Sonic and Shadow shouted in unison.

Knuckles looked over the two angry hedgehogs, emerald green flowers wrapped up daintily around his fists. “Stop yelling at me! What… where’s Amy and Rouge? Why’s Shadow here?”

“Why indeed,” Shadow hissed, pushing past Knuckles and back out into the city to sulk.

“I’m totally over this,” Sonic groaned, sprinting out the doors.

Knuckles stood all by his lonesome at the café entrance, sprinting after them. “Wait, is the date off? Can we still get something to eat?! I need some change for the bus!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rouge invited both Shadow and Knuckles to her date at the same time. Yes, it was absolutely a power play.


End file.
